What in the Seven Hells!
by Jean of the Shakaku
Summary: the well stoped working. kagomes only hope is the shikon jewel. but where's the last shard?
1. hope of home

Ooooohhhhhhhh...lookie! It's my very first fanfic!! I'm gonna promise you all right now that I will NOT just drop this for no good reason. And will try to update at least once a week until I get pissed and kill every one off. And knowing me someone will die slowly and painfully...or at least suffer.

Well this takes place after the whole gang defeats Naraku. And as it turns the well doesn't work...dun dun dun!!! Well I'll explain later why but don't mistake it for a plot, and if one does get I didn't do it intentionally. I swear!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story

What in the Seven Hells?!

A hope of home

"What in the seven hells?!" Inuyasha was clutching the Tetsusaiga. "I won't do it! You can't make me!"

Kagome sighed, " I want to go home Inuyasha, since we defeated Naraku the well has stopped working, I miss my mom, my grandfather, Sota... I even miss Buyo" Kagome started to climb the tree and took a seat with the reluctant hanyou. "You do realize that I'll come back, I have no choice but to drop school, I like it here Inuyasha, I TRULY make a difference here with out a higher education. I will come back."

"Feh, I know that. I just don't like were we have to go" he clutches the Tetsusaiga even tighter. "Sesshomaru won't want us anywhere near his palace... I don't want you getting hurt..."

Kagome smiled and gave him a small kiss. "I know, but he help to defeat Naraku I sensed the essence of a shard, and if he does have it, I can wish the well to work again"

"That's bull shit, he never wanted the shards, it's just a trap to get me in a place were he has complete control"

"I wouldn't mind taking that risk" she lifted his head to look him in the eyes "Inuyasha, Please!!"

"FINE! WE'LL GO SEE MY STUPID BROTHER!" Before he could take a breath Kagome pulled him into a deep kiss "thank you Inuyasha! You're the best!"

* * *

He hated this. He was beginning to regret his choice. But there was no going back now. He needed a miko to remove the shard. "Master! Master! They have arrived!" before the toad could say anymore Rin had tackled him down. "Kagome-chan is here! Rin wants to show Kagome Rin's new mommy!"

Sesshomaru nodded to the guard to let them through. As usual his half brother stormed in, sword drawn. "Just give us the shard and we'll leave with out a problem"

He merely turned to face him and nodded sharply. "I agree and as soon as the miko removes it from my mate the jewel will be given to you"

Inuyasha stood there in shock. He wasn't expecting this. His brother hadn't even stood up when he drew the Tetsusaiga. "What's your game Sesshomaru?!"

Sesshomaru stood up and threw his sword at Inuyasha's feet. "I wish for this ordeal to be over with... where the miko"

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!!" thump! "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha ment-" she stopped her self, if there was anything that Inuyasha did intended to do, it was to insult people. "Inuyasha will try to act more respectfully in your presence"

"I doubts that, now follow me, the sooner you get the shards the sooner the ceremony can take place"

Inuyasha stood up, rubbing the place where his face met Sesshomaru's sword. "Wait one minute! Why does your mate have a shard? And how come you can't take it out your self? Kagome get over here! This is a goddamn trap! KAGOME!!" just as she got out of view a shrilled scream echoed in Inuyasha's ears. "KAGOME!!" he ran towards the hallway that she had gone into.

* * *

My god I suck...cha-well. There's my proof that I'm a bird brain... hehehe, oh well I really just posted this story because I like to write, I'll get better I promise! Since I will update as soon as I can Mmkay? So **please review** and make sure to inform me if I miss anything and feel free to plant any ideas in my head. Thanks for you time...hey why are you reading this? Geez I would do some thing productive... wait! No! Keep reading! don't leave me alone!! Sniff J/K! Do what ever you want

W/ love and boredom,

Jean Shakaku v


	2. High on love or crack?

Chapter 2:

High on love, or crack?

"KAGOME!"

Kagome turned to look at a charging Inuyasha "shh! There's something wrong with her..."

"With who?" Inuyasha turned his head to look at a young youkai. She seemed to be nude, but her long black hair covered most of her form. She was shaking, clawing at her self. She stopped her scream and began to gnaw at her bottom lip. With the help of her fangs her lip started to bleed. Her silver eyes were glazed over, she wasn't there. She was in a place of pure pain and fear.

"I do not understand what happened, when she first cane here it was clear that she was of wolf and dog blood, but her clothes were odd, the power of several shards were clear. But ...when I tried to extract them she began to panic, she said not to rape her, not to touch her, and then... she went in to the pouches in her clothes..."

Rin ran in to the room. "Sesshy-sama! ...What's wrong with mommy?"

Kagome gently pushed the young girl out of the room and kneeled down to eye level. "Rin, this is your mommy?"

Rin nodded "Rin had fun with mommy, she was nice, until Sesshomaru came into the room she just went red and left...but then her eyes... she ran away...then I had to play with Jaken"

"You know, Jaken is really fun to step on, we have to talk about grown up things ok, were all here to help your mommy, ok Rin?" and with a small nod Rin ran off to find the toad.

"I don't remember saying that we'll help that bitch, we came for the shards"

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you! She's doing serious harm to her self and it could be because of the shards! As the guardian of the Shikon jewel I'm suppose to help all who are effected by it, please continue Lord Sesshomaru"

"At first I thought she was swallowing one of the shards. When I first found her...she was practicing a unique fighting style, so I challenged her. She felt no pain when I attacked her... but then she started to shake violently. Her blood reeked of the shard. But after her health was restored she was clearly from a different place, she knew not of my bloodline. She stopped eating then I saw her consume another rock...but she turned it into a powder and then...when she blacked out I took the opportunity, them she panicked and by then she ripped off the rest of her clothes... and I explained the rest"

Kagome's eyes went wide. She knew what it was; she had seen many TV specials about super stars and average people. "Let me see her clothes... I think I know what has happened to her...set up a cold bath, the minor cuts will heal themselves quickly so I don't have to use any of my anti-"

"What that fuck are you doing bitch! Just get the shards and go, Sesshomaru said she swallowed the shards so I'll just shove my arm down her throat and"

"It's not that simple Inuyasha...I don't see a shard in her...I see her as the shard"

"See her AS the shard?"

* * *

Sessomaru stared at the girl. She was so...different. Her aura was not corrupted, the jewel was still pure, was that the cause of her anguish? No, the purity of the soul determines the shard. The miko said she was the shard... then what was it she swallowed? 'Good here come the clothes' "miko, these where the clothes that I found her in, there are weapons concealed in them. One of my attendants impaled her finger and went into a type of shock."

"Sesshomaru, I don't think that was a weapon... have you heard of opium?"

"Is that what she had ingested?"

Kagome looked at the clothes... a heavy camouflaged jacket and the same pattern of pants, the American army's uniforms... but the color seemed off...this wasn't issued but the US... a small T-shirt with glow in the dark writing. In the jackets more needles, they were empty. Then she found a few cigarettes. But after smelling them, they were clearly not made of tobacco. By the time she got to her cargo pants she noticed that all the people in her area were clearly being affected. She just took out some small plastic bags. "Plastic... Inuyasha she comes from my time...plastic, marijuana, cigarettes, crack cocaine... how has she not died from an over dose..."

* * *

Sesshomaru tried his best to keep his head clear, he had used opium when he got severely injured but the lost of his arm taught him that he didn't need it any more. But these new smells and sensations were extremely pleasing. "These are not things that I am familiar with... what are they?"

"Drugs... they have pleasing affects but they slowly kill off the nervous system. It's killing your self for pleasure. This explains why she doesn't feel pain. The cold bath will snap her out of it"

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't take it any more he fell back on the wall. What ever it was it was he felt like eating...he felt like killing... he felt like mating. Kagome's sent with the odd objects she was studying were beyond intoxicating. "Ka-Kagome..."

She smiled sweetly "come on Sesshomaru let us use one of the guest rooms... I think the creak got to him. We'll sort this out in the morning."

" I feel..."

"I know, I know it will fade away"

* * *

mwahahahahahahahaha!! Yet again another chapter, well I wrote this all out in a note book over the summers so I'll have to type it out first b4 I get a new chapter out and remember to review!! And tell me about something I should change and I'll do my best to fix it and make chapters alittle longer

Jean Shakaku


End file.
